


Double Visions

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [37]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Twitch Plays Crystal, Twitch Plays Pokemon, Twitch Plays Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina's encounters with Red and AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Visions

As Sabrina stood in her Gym, there appeared within her room a black cloud, its shape shifting every second, new blobs and tendrils materializing around it and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

The cloud yelled gibberish with the sound of a thousand voices.

_Up left anarchy A left anarchy anarchy democracy right down left_

As she watched, the cloud settled into a vaguely humanoid shape, and though the bulk of its form remained an inky black, white letters and words began flashing on every part of its body. The same words, she noticed, kept showing up over and over.

_Up. Down. Left. Right. A. B. Start. Anarchy. Democracy._

As the words enveloped the bodily form of this dark entity, the screaming that had voiced them ceased, though faint whispers could still be heard. The shouts were replaced with coherent phrases, all said in a monotone, the voice which spoke them changing with every sentence.

_VICTORY IS OURS_

_SHOW HER THE WAY OF THE HOLY HELIX_

_DEFEAT THE WITCH_

_CLEANSE THE DEMON JUICE INSIDE OF HER_

The humanoid shape began flying around the room, jerking from direction to direction, but its movement spiraling slowly but surely towards Sabrina. Sabrina’s Kadabra jumped in front of her, and the shape’s movement slowed, but continued, as its emotionless speech continued.

_this could be a problem_

_I don’t think this will end well_

_NO I CAN’T WATCH_

The cloud surrounded her Kadabra, and it collapsed on the floor. Her Mr. Mime, Venomoth, and Alakazam tried to protect Sabrina as she backed herself into the farthest corner of her room, but they too fell to the power of the cloud.

_END OUR FUCKING MISERY_

_i don’t think we’re doing this right_

The shape drew closer, and as Sabrina tried to run to the teleporter, she ran straight into the cloud. The gibberish phrases from before filled her ears, loud enough that she could not hear her own thoughts, and as she sunk to the floor, one final sentence echoed in her mind:

_THE DEED IS DONE!_

"Miss Sabrina! Miss Sabrina, are you okay?"

It took Sabrina a moment to register where she was. She was on the ground, up against the wall of her room in the gym, but the cloud, the voices, were gone. She was being shaken awake, and she soon recognized one of the Psychics who stood guard in her gym, the one whose station was closest to her room, standing over her. She could hear the sound of the teleporter being activated over and over, and soon all her disciples stood over her as she struggled to sit up, eventually managing to lean her back against the wall.

"I had a vision, a foul omen… Something is coming, something dark, something evil."

She shook her head, trying to make her mind return to the present, to clear the fog that always came after her trances.

"We need to be on guard. I don’t know if we can fight it off, but we need to try."

Sabrina set her hand against the floor and, using the wall as support, managed to stand upright.

"Get in position. I don’t know when it’s coming, but we have to be prepared.

A series of nods and murmurs of assent answered her call, and the teleporter carried her Gym Trainers away one by one.

Her first step was wobbly, and she almost fell to the ground. The next few steps came more easily, and soon Sabrina was back in the middle of the room, in the spot where she always waited for challengers. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and waited for the oncoming storm.

It didn’t take long. The echos of approaching footsteps soon arrived, and she knew, deep in her heart, that her vision was about to be fulfilled.

As Red warped in, Sabrina gasped. The dark aura that surrounded this boy was strong, so strong that she could barely see his body behind the swirling force enveloping him.

His movements were erratic, nonsensical. After a minute of contemplation, he warped out, warped back in, and wandered up and down the room before finally locking eyes with Sabrina and giving a terse nod.

She chose her words carefully.

"I had a vision of your arrival… I dislike fighting, but if you wish, I will show you my powers."

As he let out his first Pokemon, she could hear the voices.

_Anarchy left democracy a a a anarchy democracy left a up…_

Sabrina tried everything. She used every Pokemon she had on her- all four that had defended her in the vision- and had them use their strongest psychic attacks against their foes. For a moment, a brief moment, as several of his Pokemon fell to her Kadabra, she thought that she might even succeed. But his Pidgeot-  _yay Bird JEsus, BIRD JEEEESU, BIRD JESUS THANK YOU, Bird Jesus has this shit_ \- proved too powerful for even her best Pokemon. In the end, she stood defeated, her Pokemon protectors vanquished, defenseless against the cloud of voices. The dark aura flared up, the mob screeching in praise of their victory and insulting Sabrina for being too weak to stand up to them.

"…a loss is a loss. I admit I didn’t work hard enough to win."

As Sabrina grabbed a Marsh Badge and a TM, the boy with the aura extended his hand, but she threw the objects at his feet instead, afraid to make contact with the malevolent force and risk being overtaken by it. Red put the badge and the machine in his bag and began wandering the room once more as she gave her usual speech about the benefits of both, her voice wavering with every word.

She watched as the cloud grew and saw that underneath the darkness, there was a slight reddish tinge to the aura just barely outlining his actual body. Red… she’d heard from the other Gym Leaders of an unusual young challenger named Red. Though he hadn’t introduced himself, hadn’t said a word except for his commands to his Pokemon, she knew this must be Red, the powerful but strange fighter which the others had fallen to.

And if his aura was red as well as black… That meant that his essence wasn’t solely that of the dark mob, that he had another identity hidden within. There remained another mind hidden away in there, still not fully corrupted by the forces that controlled him, struggling to break free from their commands.

She’d seen many a case of possession, of course- she had been called in to advise exorcisms more times than she could remember- but never anything like this. The auras had always been mixed, two colors pushing against each other for control, never such near-complete domination by the outside force. But the dark force couldn’t be the aura of the boy himself, not when the whispers spoke in myriad voices that were not his own, not when the faint red aura was the one that drew closest to his heart. Whatever the force that had possessed this poor child was, it was far beyond anything she’d ever seen, and she knew that not even her immense psychic powers would be enough to cleanse his mind of this powerful intruder. If Red was to break free, he would have to fight that battle for himself.

The boy started to walk away, but Sabrina shouted at him, causing him to turn around.

"Everyone has psychic power. People just don’t realize it."

The words didn’t produce any visible reaction, but then, she hadn’t expected them too. But maybe that boy, that poor, innocent, frightened little boy, would take the hint. The mob that had taken control of him was powerful, but he had power deep within him too, a source of strength that he could use to fight back.

It was his battle, not hers, but she wasn’t going to let him leave without giving him a helping hand.

Sabrina still worried that the last part of her vision, the cloud drawing near her, making her another victim, would be fulfilled. But the boy, and the dark cloud with him, turned around, stepped away, and warped away, never to return.

The next vision came two weeks later.

Red had become Champion. He collapsed right after the battle, and once he woke up his movements were purposeful again, and he was able to speak. He’d visited Sabrina briefly to try to explain, and his aura was bright and pure.

That was how he appeared in the vision, too- his body and mind untainted, a smile on his face, a Poke Ball in his hand.

And a black dot in front of him.

It started as just a pinprick, but as its voices called out, the dot grew.

_Do not think you have escaped our grasp._

_We shall return, stronger than ever._

The sphere blocked out most of Red’s torso now, the opaque body not letting even a speck of light through.

_Three years. You have three years to prepare for our arrival._

_We shall come once Red has gone…_

The smile left Red’s face, and just before the sphere would have hidden his entire body, it faded away.

_Once Cinnabar has fallen…_

Lava covered the floors, the walls, everywhere that the sphere did not touch. The heat was unbearable, but there was nowhere to run.

_And once the young Professor has made and lost his greatest discovery._

A speckled egg appeared, the lava parting to make space for its arrival. It shook violently, and its top hatched. Before its new form was fully visible, however, there was a great cry, and the lava covered up the egg until it was as if it had never been.

_But you do not stand a chance. We shall reign victorious once more. We shall conquer this land, and destroy the one who escaped from us. We are legion. And we cannot be stopped._

The sphere filled Sabrina’s entire field of sight, and the world turned pitch black. The voices fell silent.

She remained unconscious for days after that vision.

The years passed by. Sabrina warned the residents of Cinnabar in time for all to evacuate before their home’s destruction. Red ran off into the mountains, Blue took on the position that Giovanni had vacated, and Lance became Champion. Throughout the upheaval of Johto and Kanto working together and Leaders swapping positions, Sabrina held firm to her position as Gym Leader in Saffron. unwilling to abandon the place which she had led her whole life.  Challengers came and went, and she thought little of it. Bit by bit, Sabrina began to forget of the ominous portent from years back.

He seemed like any other challenger at first. She could hear the battles and the footsteps and the teleports, but none of that was out of the ordinary now. She felt something dark about this newcomer’s presence, but wrote it off as being typical for a challenger, perhaps a particularly determined Trainer with powerful Pokemon whose success was all but assured.

Then he warped in, and she remembered.

The dark aura was slightly smaller this time, and weaker. She didn’t have to look too closely to see the golden outline of the boy’s body, and the commands were fewer this time, and quieter. But there was no mistaking it. The voices had returned, just as promised.

She knew who this boy was immediately; everybody had heard of the new Johto Champion AJ, the young Trainer who took down every opponent he faced, persevering for days in battling the Elite Four until he finally attained victory. He had hatched the Pokemon Egg that Johto’s Professor Elm had discovered, then released it into the wild before it could be properly studied. There had been occasional reports of his eccentricities- trying to catch other Trainers’ Pokemon, using a prototype Master Ball on a lowly Goldeen- but she hadn’t thought anything of it; strange Trainers weren’t uncommon in this day and age, and nobody was ever without their quirks.  In hindsight, though, the signs were all too obvious.

Sabrina wondered if this boy, too, was struggling from within, if he would be freed from the voices as Red had been.

The two locked eyes. Sabrina looked all around at the space occupied by the dark cloud, and the multitude of voices that seeped out from it, all eager for battle. They didn’t seem to care about her speech, only about winning the battle that would follow, but she spoke up nonetheless.

"I knew you were coming."


End file.
